The overall objective of the Training Core is to foster graduate training of environmental health sciences in a way that encourages interdisciplinary study. In order to achieve this objective, the Training Core will provide competitive graduate assistantship support to Ph.D. students engaged in environmental health study and research. The Training Core will utilize an existing, strong Interdisciplinary Toxicology graduate program at the University, and will encourage integration of students with biomedical and non-biomedical interests and perspectives. This integration will not only permit more effective "cross-training" in biomedical and non- biomedical sciences relevant to Superfund hazardous waste site assessment and management, but also, as a side benefit, help forge stronger links among campus departments and programs with interest related to environmental health. The Training Core will support five graduate students per year.